


Dancing on the Kitchen Tiles

by PumpkinRiver



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Adam in their home was one of Kris's favorite things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on the Kitchen Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is ['Ballroom Blitz' by Sweet](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qswKeWhjaUc)

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen Kris watched Adam dance around the room, glass of wine one hand, a wooden spoon in the other. The pasta was beginning to boil over but Kris didn’t want to disturb the scene in front of him. Kris watched as Adam noticed the growing head of foam that was taking over the top of the pan. He darted over to the stove, gave the pasta a quick stir, and then went back to his dancing.

Leaning against the door frame Kris watched as Adam spun and posed, glided and popped, strutted and twirled. ‘Ballroom Blitz’ blared from the speakers but no noise came from the man dancing around the room. Using the spoon as a microphone Adam mimed the words along with the song. His voice, the one Kris loved to hear emanating from every corner of their house, once again forced into rest by doctor’s orders. Kris could hear Adam’s voice in his head, had heard him sing along to this song so many times before.

Kris knew that as soon as Adam took notice of him he would be dragged onto the makeshift dance floor and the solo would become a duet. For now Kris would take pleasure in watching the man he loved lose himself to the music, to the joy of the dance. The grace and elegance of the movements something Kris could never match, would never try to. In song they were equal, in dance…not so much. But in this, in their kitchen while making dinner, every so often Adam would stop his cat like movements and simply jump around in pure joy; unguarded, unfiltered and undiluted.

Kris watched as a particularly ferocious turn caused Adam’s wine to spill over the edge of the glass. He watched as Adam brought the glass close to his mouth and licked the trail of wine from the stem of the glass right up to the lip. The glint in Adam’s eyes as he swirled his tongue around the top of the glass letting Kris know that his presence had been noticed. Placing the glass securely on the counter a single finger beckoned Kris to his lover. Kris struck a ‘rock star’ pose and started air-guitaring as he moved to the centre of the room, Adam breaking his silence with laughter.

For one evening, for every evening in this house, they were nothing more and nothing less than two people in love. It took a lot of effort to keep this for themselves but it was always worth it. And here, dancing on the kitchen tiles, they needed nothing more.


End file.
